


Paint my eyes in someone's

by yourprettyneighbour



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourprettyneighbour/pseuds/yourprettyneighbour
Summary: "Are you okay with this? We can stop and pretend nothing happened, I swear I'm a great pretender!""Let me be clear with you, I came here hoping this could happen."
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Kudos: 25





	Paint my eyes in someone's

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote mostly of this when I was very sleepy so I'm sorry if I miswrote something. I hope you enjoy it!! 💖

After the summer break, when the classes got back, Gigi knew that she would need more that just the casual art classes of her teacher Ms. Methyd if she wanted to graduate with honors, so she asked to be an assistant for the semester, what was surprisingly easy to convince the teacher to accept her request in exchange for some extra points. It's the end of semester and help Crystal with the college things and sometimes in her gallery wasn't so bad at all. The teacher is incredibly young for an college teacher and really funny, spend hours with her isn't that bad at all.

"Gigi, you have something to do after class? I don't want to be invasive or something, I swear, but I have a lot of work to do and I was wondering if you could help me with that today... It's okay if you can't, I'm not forcing you, by the way, it's not even in your class schedule." Crystal, what Mss. Methyd like to be called, is arranging a scattered papers on her desk, her curly black hair up in a messy ponytail, leaving some strands falling on her face.

"Oh Ms. Methyd, ops, Crystal, I will hangout with one friend, sorry. But I can help you yesterday if you want to." Gigi approached the teacher to help her with the stack of papers in front of her, but taking her hand off quickly when her little finger met with the back of Crystal's hand.

"Are you okay?" Crystal looks worried with the girls strange attitude

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I just thought that I I thought I cut my finger, nothing serious." Her face turn red, almost matching with her pink hair. Why she reacted in that way just for touch Crystal, everything is so confusing on her head.

"I'm glad it's nothing serious. But let's go back to our conversation, so... a date, I can't even remember the last time I had time to that." The teacher has a very busy life, but she's so young and a pretty woman that know that she doesn't even have time to relationships surprised Gigi.

"Hey, you have to live a life too. I know been a college teacher is hard and take your time but--" The young woman stopped talking abruptly. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to meddle in your personal life."

"No, it's okay Gigi, you're right, I need to live my life, you know, met people out of work. But it's hard when I have dozens of essays to read every week." Crystal looks a little upset, not with Gigi, but with herself. "Oh well... my student making me question about my life, that's so uncommon." She smiled slightly and went back to organizing her desk.

"You're welcome Ms. Methyd. I'm really sorry for can't help you tonight, but I have to go now, have fun with the essays without me!" The pink haired girl she picked up her bag and went towards the door of the room.

"If you get bored on your date, I'll be on the gallery, you know... working and I would really appreciate your help and maybe, I can have time to get a life, but first I have to shoulder my responsibilities." The teacher jokes, her voice tone was different, more friendly but sexy at the same time, what makes Gigi shiver her spine. They said goodbye and Gigi went out into the hall, leaving Crystal alone with just the mess on her desk and a tension in the air.

The rest of the day was pretty common, Gigi went to her classes and spend some time with her friends. But something was different, she couldn't stop thinking about Crystal, but feeling guilty about that. She couldn't think that things about her teacher, she knows it's wrong, but imagine how her lips feel on hers was making her on. She couldn't barely pay attention on what Jan was talking about.

"Hey earth calling Gigi! What are you thinking about?" And then her head back to the present moment, Gigi was lost in her own thoughts, she was ashamed of that and couldn't even imagine if someone realize it.

"Nothing, I'm just... not feeling good. I will call to Nicky and reschedule our date." Jan looks confused to her, Gigi cancelling a date was new for her, the pink haired was that kind of girl who never been alone for a long time.

"You, Gigi Goode, who took months to call Nicky for a date will cancel cancel with her in the last minute? You are acting strange today..."

"I'm just very stressed, the final tests are coming and I still have a lot of work with Crystal until the end of semester"

"Crystal? When Ms. Methyd became Crystal? Are you fucking the teacher? That's so hot!" Gigi's face turned red, why Jan supposed that? Of course she think her teacher very beautiful but that's it, her teacher.

"No Jan, duh she asked me to call her that. You know, after work with someone almost everyday for six months you get a little closer." 

"Okay okay, you and Ms. hot teacher are friends now, I would take some benefits of that if I was in your place..." The both women started to laugh, Gigi felt your concern lessen a little, maybe feeling attracted by her teacher wasn't that bad.

The conversation with Jan made Gigi decides to go out with Nicky, she spent almost two months to make sure that her wasn't straight to finally call her for a date, it wasn't going to be that easy to make her give it up at the last minute and maybe the company of that pretty blond woman could make her thoughts back to the right place.

Gigi took Jan to her house, they haven't talk very much during the ride, what wasn't uncommon, but that time was a little uncomfortable, Gigi was really busy in her own thoughts, they say goodbye and Gigi leaves after the woman enters her home and set out towards her own, it's almost night and she needs to get ready or she won't have time to get ready for Nicky. 

Entering the front door her phone rings, is Nicky just making sure that they still would go out. That makes her body shakes of anxiety, actually she wasn't really sure what could happen after the date, maybe she would just finish her night watching some movie and eating ice cream or maybe she would have a french woman under her.

Lying in her bed, Gigi is checking instagram, just waiting for the time she can start to get ready, when some profile caught her attention. 'Not this, no no' she thought for herself, was Crystal's profile, but that was not her teacher Mr. Methyd, was the real Crystal, the woman behind the professional, and she was most beautiful that Gigi expected. Rowling the profile, she was looking at each detail of each picture, until she is caught of surprise by one, on the beach, Crystal was using a tiny colorful bikini, her tan skin glowing, her boobs were in a consider size. What that woman on her 30s has to attract Gigi so much? She don't know, but her body felt hot just thinking about her. 

She couldn't help herself, hands dragging across her boobs, under the shit, playing with her nipples, letting light moans escape her throat. she took her free hand to her shorts, taking it off and tossing it on the floor. Her fingers moving in circles around her clit, in a consider fast movement, wetness dripping to the shits, her pussy embarrassing twitching, asking for something inside. she reaches out to a drawer in her nightstand, taking an pink dildo with two points, one put inside and other with rabbit ears that flutter.

The dildo entered easily on her pussy, still off. She starts to move the toy back and forth, until she turns it on. The toy moving inside her while the other part vibrated in her clit, her hand just keeping the dildo in place. She could feel the orgasm get closer, her back arching on the bed and then she came, moaning almost animalistic, screaming Crystal's name, wishing she was there, in the middle of her legs, her body froze and muscles contracted.

After catch her breath and compose herself, the guilty thoughts came to her mind and she realizes that she hasn't masturbate because of her excitement to the date or something, she was thinking about Crystal, her teacher Crystal in bikinis, imagining she fucking her, suffocating between her legs, her fingers on the place where the dildo was minutes before. That wasn't right, but she had nothing else to do but accept the fact that she was having a platonic crush on her, and just it. 

Gigi get out of bed and take a shower to get ready for the dinner with Nicky, she just has one hour until 8pm, the time they scheduled. Right after she gets ready, using a tiny black dress, a horn caught her attention, a black car stopped in front of her house, was Nicky, she it was early but not too long, the woman picks up her bag and leaves the house, towards the car.

Lit only by the soft light from inside the car, the french woman looks like a goddess, her hair beautifully arranged behind her ear. 

The car smells like sweet perfume and cigarettes, 'of course the french smokes, so classic!' Gigi thought, sitting on the passenger seat.

They haven't talk too much in the road, maybe because Gigi was very busy trying to focus her mind on that moment and not in someone unreachable, she was determinated to enjoy the dinner, she couldn't give up of that beautiful woman that was sitting on her side, Gigi has a crush on Nicky since her first semester, but she always thought that the french was straight, maybe because she was always flirting with the boys or because she was on cheerleader team. The fact is that, after long stares on the college hall, took courage and called Nicky for a date, and surprisingly, she accepted.

Arriving at the restaurant, the tension between them has decreased a little, sitting in front of each other, Gigi had more time to look at Nicky's face and how beautiful she was, the way she bites her bottom lip every time Gigi said something was making her crazy, all she wanted was kiss that woman, she wasn't even thinking about Crystal anymore, until Nicky starts to talk again.

"So... you're assistant of Ms. Methyd now, how the things are going with her? I heard from Jackie, her assistant last year, that she was hard to stand." Gigi looks confused, she never had problem with Crystal, even when she did something wrong.

"Really?! You know... sometimes, when she's stressed, I'm afraid if she can, I don't know, punch my face. But, to be honest, most of the time, she's really cool, I like to work with her." Gigi started to remember the beginning of the year, when she told to her friends about work with Crystal, everyone looked at her like she was doing something wrong, now she realizes that was just them trying to tell her about how hard work with Crystal could be.

"I'm serious, you have luck though. Every girl that worked with her complain about the way she explode with no reasons. Maybe she changed, finally." Gigi was really confused, Crystal was always fun and kind with her, she loves work with her, why the other girls didn't had the same experience?

"Maybe... but can we please stop talking about college?" The rest of the dinner was like that, they talked about a lot of subjects and realized a lot of things that they have in common. Hands touching a couple times was the only physical touch between them during the whole dinner, but that changed when they got back to Nicky's car. 

Nicky drove until an desert street and stopped the car. Suddenly their lips were together, in a hot kiss, Gigi opened her mouth to make room for their tongues to meet. Gigi sit on Nicky's lap, never broking the kiss, her arms around her head, holding her hair. Nicky is grabbing Gigi's hips with pressure to make her intimacy most closer of her she can.

"Why don't you take me to your house?" Gigi whisper on Nicky's ear, kissing her jaw and neck

"Sorry princess, but I don't take girls to my room on the first date, you know, are the rules" Nicky smirks pulling her head back to Gigi have more skin to kiss

"So... what are we going to do? I don't want to play alone again..." The pink haired could feel the french woman shiver with her words. She didn't need to say anything else, Nicky's hands are down to her inner thighs, bruising her skin, moving to her panties, in circular movements caressing her clitoris still covered by the fabric, Gigi's hips moving in circles by antecipation, her hot breath on Nicky's ear.

Nicky then pulls her panties aside, feeling her wetness on her digits, circling her clit torturously slow, making Gigi lose her mind. Without warning the french woman add two fingers inside her, curling them and touching where she wanted the most, what makes Gigi scream loudly.

"Oh this is so good, Crys..." Suddenly the world froze, all stops and the women stares at each other eyes, Gigi with shame and Nicky confused, she took out her fingers of her pussy and Gigi go back to the passenger seat.

"Thank you for remember my name, that's cute" Nicky said with a little smile in her face, "I knew that you have a crush on her anyways"

"No, it's not that, we talked about her early, my brain confused the names, just it, really" Gigi is avoiding Nicky's eyes, why she could say Crystal's name just with her, she is feeling stupid and the shame dominate her body.

"Gigi, that's okay. You weren't hiding that very wellz you're not a good liar. I realized that at the moment you said how incredible and amazing is work with her." Nicky starts the car, but without moving.

"Okay, maybe I have a little crush on her, but just it, a platonic crush, she's my teacher, it's not right. Anyway, I will walk to my house. Thank you for the night and sorry for what happened." Gigi takes her bag and open the door, getting out of the car quickly.

"Gigi! I don't think it's so platonic, think about the facts!" And then Nicky left with the car, leaving Gigi alone on the street. 

'What that means? What facts? Maybe Crystal likes me too? How possible?' Her head is full of thoughts, a little hope of maybe something could happen between her and Crystal, but there's a still afraid, she don't want to drop Crystal's class, but she will have to. 'Why am I thinking about that, nothing will happen. Never!' 

She changed her mind midway to her house, she needed to see Crystal and knows where find her. The young woman start to walk on their way to Crystal's gallery, hoping she would still working. Her heart beating fast, hands shaking, she stopped in the front of the door. Crystal was there, she could hear the music playing inside. Gigi took a long breath and rang the doorbell, the anxiety dominated her body at the moment she did that and she wished to go back, pretending nothing happened.

"Gigi? What the hell are you doing her late at night?" Crystal was all dirty with paint, her hair up at the same ponytail as usual.

"Well, my date was a mess so I thought you still needed help, but I can go away if you want." Gigi turned around to leave, but Crystal talked fast before she leaves

"No, no. Well, I'm not actually working anymore, but you can stay if you want, I take you to your house at my car after, it's late to walk alone." Her voice sounds anxious, almost yelling

"Oh, thank god, I don't even know how to come back from here." Crystal laughs, what makes the tension disappear and Gigi entered to the gallery.

The inside of the place was cozy, the light was soft, a pop music playing notably loud. A canvas was at me middle of one room, not finished, paints and brushes scattered around the place, Gigi realized why Crystal was like that, she was painting. Looking at the painting, that was a little familiar to her, was a painting of eyes, blue eyes in a pale skin, that was clearly her eyes. Crystal realized that and tried to explain.

"I had a request for that, one guy wanting to give to her girlfriend. Strange but understandable." Crystal's voice is cracking

"This is so beautiful, I'm impressed with your talent. The girlfriend will be very happy to receive something so incredible." Gigi approach to Crystal, not so close to make them feel uncomfortable, but close enough to feel the smell of her sweet perfume.

"Y-yeah, I hope so. I'll just clean this mess I did and we can leave okay?" Crystal starts to collect the brushes and organize them on her desk. Gigi touches her arm, looking like an innocent act, but she needed to touch that woman, something inside her was screaming for that. Crystal freezes at the touch. Suddenly, Gigi pushes her, strong enough just to make Crystal turns towards her, face to face, the usual tension between them back, but Gigi didn't care. She cupped Crystal's cheeks, waiting for some permission to go ahead.

Gigi didn't had time to move, Crystal took her neck and pulled her for a kiss, Crystal's soft lips against her was something she didn't know wanting more in her life and that was better than she expected. She opened her mouth to let them tongues met, exploring every inch of her mouth, like her life depended of that. Quickly the kiss turned more hot and wet, Crystal moved her hands to Gigi's hips, to let her closer. In a sudden moment of awareness, Crystal break the kiss, not looking worried but with desire in her eyes.

"Are you okay with this? We can stop and pretend nothing happened, I swear I'm a great pretender!" Gigi laughs.

"Let me be clear with you, I came here hoping this could happen." She close her face to Crystal's, noses touching, breathing her breathe.

"But I'm your teacher, you will have to quit my class and this-" Gigi kiss her, to stop the words coming out of her mouth.

"I. Don't. Care." She says between kisses, going down to Crystal's neck and taking a light bite. That was enough to Crystal, who fits one of her legs between Gigi's, just to give her some friction. 

"Come to my room, or you'll be fucked with that big blue eyes staring you." That makes Gigi shiver, know that Crystal was really pretending to have sex with her makes her euphoric.

The room was small, with illuminated by blue led lights. "Why your room looks like is made for having sex?"

"This is not my actual room, I just sleep here when I have a lot of work, or when some assistant want to be fucked, that's the reason of the lights." Gigi's eyes widened "I'm joking, I never had sex with any student."

"There's a first time for everything baby" Gigi put your hand inside of Crystal's shirt, touching her breasts with hesitation.

Between kisses e touches everywhere that wasn't cover by clothes, the woman were just in underwear, lying on the bed, Crystal on top of Gigi, kissing her collar bone until opens her bra, tossing it on the floor, exposing Gigi's little breasts. She stops for a second, admiring Gigi's body, eating her with her eyes. 

Cupping one breast with her hand, Crystal takes her mouth to the other, sucking and licking Gigi's little nipple. Leaving a hickey, she she focuses her attention, then, on the other. Gigi's is hips moving her hips, searching for some friction, but Crystal grab her with force, making it impossible to move.

"Stop being so anxious baby, we have the whole night, let me appreciate you a little." She traces a path with her tongue, past a nipple to the other, to her belly, biting and sucking, and stopping on her pants, unbuttoning and going down her ass and things, with Gigi's help, until Gigi was just in panties, clearly destroyed by her wetness at that point.

Kissing her hip bone and going down to her inner thighs, Crystal bites Gigi, letting a purple mark on her pale skin. The sound that cammle out Gigi's mouth was a fuel to Crystal go directly to where her wanted the most, liking still over the panties, feeling a little of her taste.

Gigi takes Crystal's chin, making the brunette looks directly on her hungry eyes, full of desire. "Crys please do it." Crystal let a smirk, resting her head on Gigi's hip bone.

"Do what? I don't know what are you talking about." Gigi roll her eyes

"Don't make me beg, you bitch" She grabs Crystal's hair, "you know what I want"

"No I don't, you will have to verbalize that for me, with details, please." she goes up, leaving their faces very close, but without kissing her. 

"Crystal please I want you eating me out and fucking me with your fingers, just imagine your face between my legs is almost making me come, I'll do anything for you, just do it, now." Her face blush of shame, but that made results, suddenly Crystal kiss her hungrily, taking her hands to the waistband of her panties, removing that with her help. She breaks the kiss and lean down, to remove completely the last piece of clothing that was left.

"As you should baby." She opens her folds, licking the extension of Gigi's pussy torturously slow, feeling her taste and meeting every inch of her.

"Crystal... mmm" Gigi grabs Crystal's hair, pushing her face closer to her cunt, forcing her nose against her skin. Crystal moves to suck her clit, the moan that Gigi made was almost pornographic. Crystal put two fingers inside Gigi, founding no resistance to enter. Gigi's thighs tensing around Crystal's face, her hands twisting her hair.

Crystal add more pressure against her clit, moving faster. Gigi's body freeze and her muscles get tense, her eyes closed and mouth open in an 'o'. "Crystal, ahhh, f-fuck, I'm so close"

The older woman curves her fingers upward, deep on Gigi's cunt, what makes her reaches the orgasm, moaning loudly and babbling how good that makes her feel. When her body relaxed, Crystal removed her fingers slowly and went up to kiss her. Gigi could feel her taste on Crystal's tongue, her hands running up to her thighs, dragging her nails on her tan skin. Traveling her fingers to Crystal's panties, rubbing her clit over the soaked fabric.

"Aren't you ashamed of being this wet for a student?" Gigi broke the kiss, giving a soft bite on Crystal's neck, pulling her panties aside and running her fingers through her entrance.

"Can you use your mouth for a more interesting thing?" Crystal rolls her hips, trying to feel more of her digits.

"No no, you made me beg, now I'm returning, I want to play a little" She removed her fingers from Crystal's pussy, bruising her inner thighs.

"Gigi please I won't take it for long" Crystal's voice sounded like a cry, with desperation.

"You made me wait a long time for you, I want to enjoy a little. But beg for me and maybe it will be faster." Her hands running around all Crystal's body, feeling every inch of skin she could fell.

"I wont beg for you, no way" Gigi smirked and approached her face to Crystal's

"Oh you will" She whispered, starting to trace a way with her tongue, from her jawline to her neck, and then to her breast, snapping one of her hard nipples, playing with her piercing. She directs one hand to Crystal's panties again and starts to rubber her clit slowly over the fabric. Crystal's back arches by the touches, low moans escaping from her mouth.

"So... I'm waiting" Gigi says with one nipple still on her mouth

"I said what I said, no way to me begging for you Gigi" 

"Oh okay, maybe you don't want this" Gigi introduce one finger on Crystal's cunt, slowly and deep, then removed abruptly and walked away from her body.

"You bitch" Crystal sink her head into the pillow

"Yes I am, now say what you want from me, I want to hear filthy things coming out of your mouth" Her face was close enough to Crystal feel her hot breath.

"Gigi please, I want to feel your finger inside me, fill me with them and fuck me until I can't walk. Suck my nipples and let hickeys wherever you want, just please make me come now or I'll combust, my body is in flames, I'll do anything for you" Her words was almost like a babbling, but worked. Gigi removes her underwear and introduce two fingers, without resistance. Pushing deep into her, her palm stimulating her clit with each thrust.

"Ahh, oh my, fuck, god, i need more please" The wet sounds coming out of her pussy could be a shame if she wasn't covered with pleasure and just wanting Gigi's fingers deep inside her.

Gigi scissored her fingers and add a third, that slides easily. "How's the feeling of my fingers inside you baby?" She faster the movements and rub Crystal's clit with her thumb, what makes the woman curl her toes, her back arching and her legs starting to trembling.

"You fuck me so good, i'm, ahh, i'm so close" Crystal's are trying to keep her eyes open, staring that eyes of the color of the ocean in front of her, with a mix of hungrily and sweetness.

When Gigi curves her fingers inside her, reaching her g spot, Crystal comes hardly, the electricity running through all of her body, freezing, crying out Gigi's name and twisting the sheets below her. Just when Crystal's body stopped trembling, Gigi walked away from her pussy, giving time for her catch her breath and relax.

"That was incredible" Crystal says smiling, still high from her recent orgasm.

"That was better than I expected, you're so hot coming at my fingers" Gigi lay on her side, bruising Crystal's skin "I don't know if i'll be able to fuck someone without thinking about you"

"So maybe you can fuck just me" Crystal get closer to kiss her, a different kiss, with passion and care.

Gigi hug Crystal that was really sleepy, stroking her curly hair and her tan skin, flushed by the pleasure she just had.

"Maybe, I would really drop your class Ms. Methyd." She kiss Crystal's forehead and admires the old woman until she fall asleep in her arms.


End file.
